A Baby Story!
by Lovelydoll91
Summary: Being pregnant at such a young age can be difficult to deal with. Join Stephanie and Paul,Dave and Melina,John and Ashley, Adam and Trish,Stacy and Randy as they learn to become Teen Parents.Read as they Cry,Laugh,Fight and grow. In A Baby Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! Before the chapter starts I want to give you all an introduction to the couples you will be reading about so I made up some profiles. **

**A Baby Story couple profiles.**

**Stephanie and Paul aka Trips.**

**From: Connecticut**

**Age: Stephanie is 17 going on 18 and Paul is 19**

**How they met: They met at a party that Vince was throwing. **

**Family members: Stephanie's parents Vince and Linda. Paul Sr and Patricia Paul's parents and Stephanie's brother Shane.**

**School: Stephanie is entering her senior year of high school and she has plans of going to Boston University to study business just like her and Vince talked about every since she was 13. Paul is in college right now and plans on becoming a WWE superstar. He works with his Mentor Ric Flair **

**When Stephanie found out she was pregnant she had to put all plans for school on hold. Vince was furious when he found out and he kicked Stephanie. Linda wouldn't allow that to happen to her only daughter so she told Vince that Stephanie is not going anywhere Both Shane and Vince are unsupportive. And Eventually Stephanie moves in With Paul.**

**Baby: Paul and Stephanie are going to have a Girl.**

**John and Ashley**

**From: New York and Boston. **

**Age: John is 18 and Ashley is 16**

**How they met: While on Vacation in Boston with her Family Ashley met John at a fair. They become close and exchanged phone numbers and every chance john got he drove up to New York.**

**Family members: Ashley's Brother Ronny Jr her dad Ronny Sr, and her mother Barbra **

**School: John has a scholarship for college to play football Ashley had to drop out of school because her school wouldn't allow her to do online work. But is going to get her G.E.D.**

**John and Ashley are the struggling teens. Their baby is going to be going through health issues. After the birth of the baby everything goes downhill John is still living in Boston but eventually will move in with Ashley and her Family. Her mother is really unsupportive but eventually comes around and makes John and Ashley pay rent.**

**Randy and Stacy**

**From: Baltimore**

**Age: Stacy is 15 going on 16 and Randy is 16 going on 17**

**How they met: Through mutual friends.**

**School: Randy is close to failing out of school he likes to drink and party is the typical womanizing bad boy. Stacy is in 10****th**** grade and has plans on becoming a dancer.**

**Stacy's mom warned her to stay away from Randy but she didn't listen. Everything is good at first but after Stacy finds out she is pregnant Randy and Stacy end up fighting more and he accuses of her of cheating on him. She ends up not trusting Randy but eventually randy sees the light and tries to be a better man after the baby is born.**

**Baby: they end up having a girl**

**Adam and Trish**

**Age: 17 and 17**

**From: Montreal Canada**

**How they met: Through mutual friends.**

**Both Adam and Trish rushed into having sex in their new relationship and need to learn to get to know each other more. Throughout the pregnancy and after the birth of their child they learn to grow together and as individuals. Not only will they have to deal with becoming new parents. Adam and Trish are still learning about each other and they will have to deal with His Meddling Mother Judy. Judy thinks that Trish is a troublemaker and is trying to trap Adam. She wants Adam to have sole custody of the baby .after it's born. Can Adam Stand up to his mother? And stand up for what he thinks is right. Will Trish be able to handle all the Stress or will she run away from it all?**

**Baby: They have a boy.**

**Dave and Melina**

**Age: 18 and 18**

**From: Washington D.C**

**How they met: At school**

**Melina's parents are unsupportive so they total agree with her decision to give up the baby. Melina wants to be a WWE diva so bad. So when is found out she was pregnant she was upset because as Melina would put it she is going through a selfish phase. Dave's parents were okay when they found out their son was going to be a father. They even agree to help out when needed. In the end Dave and Melina break up.**

**Baby: They have a girl.**

**Now here is the first chapter of A Baby story I hope you all enjoy it! Read it review it! If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to tell me! First up Stephanie and Triple H**

**Chapter 1- I'm pregnant. /Telling everyone**

**Stephanie sighed as she was sitting in her car outside her boyfriend Paul's house. She still couldn't believe the news herself. She was pregnant.**

**Stephanie sighed then said to herself"Shit! okay Stephanie it's now or never."**

**She sent Paul a text message Stephanie-Can you come outside I'm waiting in my car."**

**Paul- Why can't you come in?**

**Stephanie-I will after but first we need to talk.**

**Paul-K. I'll be out in a sec.**

**Paul walks out and gets into Stephanie's car**

**Paul gave Stephanie a kiss on the cheek then said"Hey baby. What's wrong?"**

**Stephanie started sobbing in-between sobs she blurted out "I Don't know how to tell you this… OH God! I ruined your life. I'm so stupid."**

**Paul embraced Stephanie then Said"Steph calm down look me in the eye and tell me what's wrong?"**

"**Okay if I tell you this promise not to hate me."Stephanie muttered**

"**Why would I hate you?"Paul wondered**

"**Okay well remember how I was telling you I felt sick to my stomach and kept throwing up?"Stephanie asked**

"**Yeah I remember I told you to go get that checked out."Paul replied**

"**Are you okay? What did the doctor say?"Paul said in a worried tone**

"**I'm pregnant."Stephanie stated**

**Shocked by what she had just said Paul whispered out "What? Are you serious?"**

**Stephanie nodded her head"Yeah please don't hate me. I know I'm ruining your life and mine."**

"**Okay Stephanie take a deep breath. I love you okay aside from the obvious tell me what else the doctor said."Paul said**

"**You don't hate me?" Stephanie questioned**

"**No."Paul commented**

"**I'm so glad you don't hate me. Uh well the doctor said I'm healthy and eight weeks pregnant."**

"**What month are we in again?" Paul asked while trying to think back to when Stephanie could have gotten pregnant.**

"**We are in August which means..."**

**Paul gasped when he figured out when Stephanie had gotten pregnant "It was when your dad had that party back in June."**

"**Yeah I was thinking the same thing. The doctor said that I conceived in June so the baby will be born sometime in march. I have to go back for another appointment to figure everything out again."Stephanie stated**

"**So what are we going to do?"Paul asked**

"**We?" Stephanie questioned out loud**

"**Yes we. Stephanie I love you. The timing may have been bad but hey that's life. We are just going to have to make the best of it."Paul declared**

"**I Love you Paul!"Stephanie shouted out!**

"**Now do your parents or Shane know?"Paul asked**

"**No. Dad would kill me and Shane would find this as a perfect oppurnity to become the favorite."Stephanie said.**

"**Right well how about we deal with my parents first since they are more relaxed than yours."Paul commented**

"**Okay. You go in first just give me a few seconds I need to fix my make-up."Stephanie said**

"**Okay see you inside."Paul said as he headed inside**

**Inside Paul's house**

"**MOM. DAD! Can you guys come in the living room? I have something important to tell you guys."Paul shouted **

"**Okay". Stan Paul's father shouted from upstairs**

"**Honey are you okay?"Marie Paul's mother said while coming out of the kitchen**

"**I'm fine a little nervous and shocked but okay."Paul replied **

"**Did Stephanie leave?"Paul Sr wondered**

"**No she is coming in a little bit."**

**Stephanie walks into paul's living room waved and Muttered "Here I am."**

"**Stephanie dear are you okay?"Patricia said noticing that she looked a little pale.**

"**I'm fine I…. Excuse me!" before Stephanie could finish that sentence she ran to the bathroom to go and puke her guts out. From one of the lovely pregnancy symptoms. **

"**I'll go check on her."Paul said**

"**I'll go get her some water."Patricia said as she headed into the kitchen**

**Paul knocked on the bathroom and heard Stephanie throwing up "Are you okay?"**

**Stephanie got up from the floor flushed the toilet and then rinsed her mouth out and splashed cold water on her face she then opened the door and said"Yeah. I'm fine. This is one thing I am not looking forward to for the next couple of months."**

**Paul grabbed Stephanie's hand and they intertwined their fingers and whispered "Ready whenever you are."**

**Back in the living room Paul sr was sitting on the couch and shouted to his wife "Marie while you are in the kitchen grab two glasses and fill them with tequila!"**

"**Why?" Patricia shouted back**

"**I have a feeling we are going to need them."Paul Sr replied back**

"**Okay if you say so "Patricia said as she filled two shot glasses with tequila.**

**Stephanie and Paul walk into the living room hand and hand.**

"**Okay Mom Dad Stephanie and I have some news. It turns out that We are going to be parents."Paul said**

**Stephanie started sobbing again and cried out"Mr and Mrs. Levesque I am so sorry!"**

**It was silent for about a one whole minute.**

"**Well mom dad are you going to say anything?"**

**Paul's parents take their shots **

"**Whoo. Okay so she is having a baby? Are you keeping it? And if so we are going to be grandparents is that correct?"The older Paul asked**

"**Yes " **

"**I plan on keeping it and yes you guy are going to be grandparents."Stephanie said**

**Patricia runs up to Stephanie and hugs her and screams "Congratulations!" and Stan walks up to Paul and shakes his hand"Congrats son! This is going to be a happy time in your life."**

**Stephanie was shocked by Paul's parent's reaction. Yes they were more relaxed and laid back but she seriously thought they would be pissed.**

"**Okay everyone enough with the happy let's be serious. How far along are you sweetheart?"Paul sr asked**

"**8 weeks."Stephanie replied**

"**And you are defiantly keeping it?"Patricia asked**

**Stephanie and Paul looked at each other nodded their heads and said "Yes."**

"**Do your parents know yet?"Patricia asked**

**Stephanie sighed thinking about telling her parents wasn't going to be easy "Not yet but I planned on doing so tonight."**

**Paul sighed because he knew Vince was such a hard ass**

"**What about school?"Patricia asked**

"**Well I plan on going to school as much as I can since it is my last year. I'll try and talk to my teachers and see if I can do some online work."Stephanie commented**

"**I'm going to go to school this semester and see if Ric can help me find some work."Paul said**

"**As for a place to live we are going to look into that."**

"**Well you guys are welcome to stay here whenever. I can't wait to give you advice and tips Stephanie."Patricia said**

"**Thank you but... I feel sick again!"Stephanie blurted out**

**Paul stood up to go check on Stephanie but his mother said "Sit talk to your father I'll handle it."**

**Paul Sr looked at his son and said "Allright son man to man. This is not a game being a parent isn't something you can do one day then forget about it the next. I raised you right yes the timing may have been bad but you do well by that girl or else I'm going to kick your ass."**

"**Yes sir! I promise you this I'm going to try and be the best father I can be. I love Stephanie and I know I'm going to marry her one day!"**

"**Good now come over here and give your Pop a hug!"Paul sr. declared**

**Marie and Stephanie walk back into the living to see Paul and His father in a hug**

"**Aw how sweet. Now Paul I gave Stephanie some of my books some of them may be out dated but it will give you an idea of what new books to buy."**

"**thank you for the books Mrs. Levesque."**

"**Thanks mom."**

"**You guys are welcome. Now Stan lets leave this young adults alone to talk."Patricia said**

"**Wow I was definitely not expecting that from your parents! I thought they would have been pissed."Stephanie said**

"**Me too. But my parents can be pretty cool sometimes. Now speaking of parents I think I should be there with you when we tell your parents tonight."**

**Shocked by Paul's suggestion Stephanie said "No!" let me do this alone. Daddy will seriously try to kill you. And that is something I don't want."**

"**I don't care if he tries anything I know I can take him. I just don't want you getting hurt."Paul commented**

"**I'll be fine I've dealt with Daddy being angry before I have ways of making him listening. "Stephanie said as she persuaded Paul not to accompany her**

"**Ahh you are so stubborn sometimes. But I understand if anything goes wrong I'm just a phone call away."Paul mentioned**

**Stephanie gives Paul a kiss goodbye and just as she is about to leave it starts to rain heavily.**

"**Great just what I needed."Stephanie thought to herself**

**As soon as Stephanie opens the door Shane comes running in ready to taunt his sister**

"**Where have you been? You missed dinner let me guess Paul was your dinner."Shane joked**

**Stephanie growled "Leave me alone Shane I don't need you annoying me right now."**

"**Don't forget I am older then you."Shane mentioned**

"**Shove it!"Stephanie bellowed**

"**One day Steph you are going to get what's coming and you won't be the favorite anymore. But don't worry I'll still love you."**

"**Shut up!"Stephanie screams!**

**Vince yells from inside the family den "Stephanie! Is that you? You missed dinner!**

"**Ooh now you're going to get it!"**

**Stephanie thinks to herself "Okay just take a deep breath go in there and say Mom Dad I'm pregnant! It's not that hard"**

**She walked towards the den. Inside the den Vince was looking at some pamphlets and Linda was reading a book.**

"**Why did you miss dinner sweetheart?"Linda asked her daughter**

"**I was over at Paul's we had something important to discuss."**

"**Stephanie have a seat. You need to stop hanging out with that friend of yours and worry about more important things like Boston University and the people you are going to meet."**

"**Dad Paul is my boyfriend and I think my plans for Boston University next year may have to be put on hold."**

"**What are you talking about? We have it all planed out your going to finish your senior year. During the summer work with me in the office then off you go to Boston University.**

"**I know dad we have been talking about this plan since I was thirteen but Listen I have something to say. Mom dad I'm..."Stephanie grumbled**

"**I'm not listening to this. This is all Paul's fault! That ignorant pompous! "Vince said**

"**Vince I seriously don't think He is going to ruin her future now go ahead finish what you were going to say."Linda said**

"**Dammnit Linda she is trying to tell her she is throwing her life away."Vince said**

"**DAD SHUT UP!"Stephanie roared**

"**Don't you dare talk to me like that I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon "Vince shrieked**

"**I know who you are dad but your trash-talking the man I love and Father of my child."Stephanie squealed**

"**What? Stephanie No! You're so young!"Linda said in a shocked tone**

"**What is she talking about?" a confused Vince asked**

"**I'm pregnant Dad!"Stephanie muttered out with enough courage **

"**Well then are you going to get rid of it?"Vince questioned**

**Shane jumps out of nowhere and said "Paul knocked you up! Wow thanks for making my job so easy Stephanie"**

"**Shane go upstairs now!"Linda screamed**

"**Stephanie talk to us please! What are you going to do?"**

"**Don't worry mom I talked to Paul and his parents already everything is planned out. I'm going to continue with school and find a job Paul is too. And soon we are going to find our own place."Stephanie explained**

"**Get out!"Vince roared**

"**Vince"**

"**Pops?"**

"**Daddy?"**

**Linda Shane and Stephanie were all shocked by his words**

"**Either you get rid of it. Or we send you away until you give birth to it! And then give it away or Get out no Daughter of mine is going to throw her life away."Vince said**

"**I'm not doing any of those things! Paul and I already agreed we are keeping it and we have plans! The timing may have been bad but Daddy please don't throw me out! "Stephanie cried**

"**Vincent Kennedy McMahon! You are not going to throw my only daughter out! I forbid it!"Linda Screamed**

"**Keep it don't keep it I don't care just get out of my house and out of my sight!"Vince commanded **

"**Daddy please! "Stephanie wept**

**Vince didn't say anything else he had made up his mind.**

"**Vince come on!"Linda exclaimed**

"**No I have Shane he will be the favorite from now on."Vince said without any emotion in his voice**

"**This isn't over."Linda warned Vince**

**Stephanie runs outside she didn't care if it was raining she had to get out!**

"**Stephanie! Wait!" come inside please."Linda yelled**

"**No! He doesn't want me inside so I'll just stay in my car."Stephanie shouted **

"**Nonsense. Go wait in your car I'm going to grab you some clothes and I'll drive you over to Paul's. We can ask if his parents can keep you there until I deal with your father."Linda stated**

**Stephanie runs over to hug her mother and sobs"Oh Mommy thank you I seriously wouldn't know what to do! I don't wanna leave home."Stephanie whimpered**

"**Don't worry you aren't going anywhere."Linda declared**

**Stephanie goes to wait in her car while Linda gets something for Her.**

**Stephanie calls Paul"Hey baby. My dad kicked me out."**

"**What are you serious? Where are you I'm coming to get you?"An enraged Paul shouted**

"**Don't worry my mom is going to deal with him. She is going to drive me over also is it okay if I stay with you guys for awhile?"Stephanie wondered **

"**Of course my parents won't mind."Paul stated**

"**Thank you. I just want this day to be over with." Stephanie **

**Linda get into Stephanie's car and hands her stuff over.**

"**Don't worry I'm always here for you sweetie."Linda commented**

**Linda drops Stephanie off and gives her a hug**

"**I'll call you tomorrow. Just try to get some rest."Linda said**

"**Okay mom I love you."Stephanie muttered**

**Paul walks over to Stephanie and she breaks down.**

"**It's okay I'm here. Let's go inside get you something to eat and get some rest. We have a long road ahead of us!"Paul said**

**Stephanie walked inside and Paul waved to Linda as she drove off.**

**Okay! Folks! Pretty dramatic chapter eh? Tell me what you think! Read and Review! Next up: Dave and Melina's Point of View. **


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is guys the second chapter in this story from Melina and Dave's point of view! So not to confuse everyone this is technically still chapter one but I am give each chapter a theme so Chapter one is-I'm pregnant/telling every. Then I am telling it from each couples point of view. First was Stephanie's and Paul's point of view first now Melina and Dave then Ashley and John, after that Trish and Adam then Randy and Stacy. Anyways! Read review any suggestions or idea feel Free to share!

Friday Evening

Melina had wrestling practice every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school. Ever since she was younger she wanted to be a WWE Diva. She joined the girls wrestling team in her freshman year of high school. She was a pretty good wrestler her coach said that with enough training she could make it In the WWE.

Inside the gym while Melina was training her boyfriend of 2 years Dave was watching.

"Okay girls, today we are going to learn top rope maneuvers, Gail you're first Climb the top rope and perform an elbow drop."Coach Carson instructed.

Gail climbed the top rope and performed an elbow drop on the class dummy.

"Good job Gail!, Next time just bend your knees a little lower that way you can get a better jump, Melina you're up next."Coach Carson said

Melina climbed the rope and waved to Dave but before she could do anything she felt dizzy and almost fell off the top rope.

Both Coach Carson and Dave rushed over to Melina and asked "Are you okay?"

Melina shook her head then Replied" Yeah, I'm fine let me go at it again."

She tried to climb the tope rope again but couldn't. Coach Carson saw this and Stated "Melina, you are done for the day."

Melina protested "I'm Fine, Just let me get some water."

Dave looked over at his girlfriend and Said" Come babe you look exhausted, Your Coach said it was fine let's just go home order some pizza and relax."

Melina sighed"Fine, Let me grab my things and say goodbye to the girls."

Melina gathered her things and said goodbye to her fellow friends and teammates.

Dave drove Melina home

As Soon as he parked his Car in her driveway Melina Looked over at Dave and whispered "Kiss me"

Dave didn't hesitate he leaned over and gave Melina a kiss. Melina felt something through her whole body it was as if that one kiss from Dave started a fire in her. She grabbed him by the Collar and they started a hot and heavy Make-out session.

10 mins later Dave pulled away out of breath looked at Melina with a grin then commented "Whoo, Which was pretty hot we haven't done that in a while."

Melina and Dave were a pretty affectionate couple but lately they haven't been as affectionate

Melina smiled and agreed "I know, oh gosh I'm so hungry now! Let's go inside and order the pizza. I have been craving a mushroom pizza lately."

"That is so odd normally you hate Mushroom pizza."Dave pointed out as he and Melina headed inside

"I know, it's so weird! But it's what I want."Melina assured

"Okay if you say so, now you go change and I shall order the pizza."Dave said

"Wait, what I'm wearing isn't cute?" Melina questioned as she turned around to show off her clothing

Dave walked over to her and gave a kiss on the forehead "As much as I love the whole sweatpants and tank top with a hint of sweat look on you. I would really like to see you in dress or something."

Melina giggled "Oh fine, but while I'm gone can you check the machine to see if my parents called."

"Sure."Dave replied as he headed towards the living

"OH BY THE WAY! I DON'T SWEAT! I GLISTEN!"Melina shouted from the top of the stairs.

Dave chuckled at Melina's comment. He then pressed play our her Answering Machine

You have one new message

Melina Yo siento que tenga que faltar a la cena de nuevo. Te prometo cosas van a facilitar una mejor. es sólo que tenemos que trabajar muy duro. por favor noestar loco. te quiero. te queremos.

The translation of what Melina's mom said on the answer machine is: Melina I'm sorry we have to miss dinner again. I promise things are going to get better. it's just we have to work so hard. please don't be mad. I love you. We love you.

The relationship between Melina and her parents was somewhat unstable. One moment there are fine the next not. Lately Melina has been feeling neglected by her parents so she was glad she had Dave in her life.

Melina walked into the living room wearing a cute white hoodie a black tank top with white polka dots and her favorite.. well Dave's favorite pair of jean shorts.

"Mel, Your parents said they cat make it to dinner."Dave said

"They are always doing this it's the third time this week, why can't I have normal parents who make time for their kid like yours."Melina shrieked

Dave gave me Melina a hug then Muttered "One can only dream, Anyways lets order the pizza."

Melina picked up the phone and called her usual pizza place

"Joe's pizza shack how may I help you "Joe asked

"Hey Joe, its Melina How's it going?" Melina asked

"Pretty good."Joe said

"You know the deal Joe. Its dinner time and I am calling you."Melina Claimed

"Parents missed dinner again? What a drag. Let me guess your ordering the usual?"Joe wondered

"Nope, I am craving something different. One large pizza half mushroom half Pepperoni."Melina explained

"Okay, I'll place in the order. That sounds weird though you usually hate Mushrooms."Joe pointed out.

"Must everyone point that out, I know I do but it's want I want geez."Melina snapped

"Okay no need to get snippy, I placed in the order its 16.75 and will be there in about 45 mintues." Joe declared

"Charge it to the card, You already have to information."Melina instructed

Melina hung up and joined Dave on the couch

"How long is the Pizza going to take?" Dave asked

"45 mintues but hey I know something we can do in the mean time."Melina said

Dave chuckled knowing exactly what Melina had in mind.

They headed upstairs for a little fun. Melina lead Dave into her bedroom, She instructed Dave to sit. Dave then sat and Melina straddled him. She started kissing his him then moved her lips to his neck then back to his lips her kisses started going lower to his chest then lower to his abs. With his free hands Dave's roamed up and down Melina's back he then took off her hoodie and started to lift off her tank top. Melina stopped kissing Dave and removed his shirt. Dave did the same to Melina leaving her in her bra and shorts. He grabbed Melina and flipped her over on the bed and started Kissing Melina from her forehead he went lower and kissed her lips

Melina groaned "Don't stop."

Dave went lower to her neck and then her lips. Melina got excited and bit Dave's lip

"Ouch."Dave cried

Melina giggled "I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"No no, I liked it it's just something I have to get used to."

Dave then started kissing her stomach Melina giggled as he tried to unbutton her shorts Melina Pushed him away and screamed "STOP!"

Dave looked at Melina and wondered "hats wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and I feel like I am about to throw up."Melina commented

Dave sighed"Okay, look as hard and I do mean hard is this is for me to say let's just take it easy and wait for the food. Maybe it will help."

Melina cried out "NO! its fine just gives me a couple of minutes."

Dave nodded

10 mintues later

"Okay, we should be good to go!"Melina declared

As Dave leaned in to kiss Melina She pushed him back then Ran into the bathroom and threw up!

Dave got up fixed his clothes and knocked on the Bathroom door "Baby! Are you okay?"

Melina puked her guts out once more before she could reply back to Dave "I'm fine!, I just need to lay down and something to eat. Toss me my shirt."

Dave tossed Melina her tank top then decided to get some water for her. Melina got up from the bathroom floor put her top back on washed her mouth out with water.

The doorbell rang

"DAVE! Can you get the door? I'm going to lie down."Melina screamed

"Okay!"He screamed back

"Hi."Dave said

"Hi, sign here. "The pizza driver said as he handed Dave the receipt

"Thanks."Dave mentioned

"Enjoy the pizza. "The driver mentioned

Dave closed the door and headed upstairs with the pizza. Melina was lying down. Dave placed the box on her bed and gave Melina a slice.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked

"A little better my head just hurts."Melina mentioned

"Aw my poor baby, do you just want to lay here and eat or do you want to talk?"Dave wondered

Melina grabbed a slice of pizza "We can talk."

"Okay, we can stop anytime you want. How was wrestling practice?" Dave asked

"Pretty good, we have been learning how to do punch and low kicks we just started top rope stuff. I'm just upset that I haven't been able to do any of the top rope stuff. "Melina said

"You'll get it one day, I think you are just over stressing which could be why you almost passed out today." Dave commented

"I really just want to nail down all the moves, I figure if I got that down then work on my other skills I think I can be the perfect Wwe diva."Melina uttered

Dave leaned over to give his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead and then Muttered" In my eyes you are already perfect. Plus with me by your side anything is possible."

"You always know what to say."Melina whispered

After the 3rd slice of pizza Melina started feeling sick again.

"Melina, are you okay? You're looking a little pale."Dave pointed out

Melina put her hand over her mouth signaling as if she was about to throw up. Dave quickly ran to go get her some more ginger ale. As Dave left the room Melina was in the bathroom puking again. Dave returned with Ginger ale in his hand but started to panic when he noticed that Melina was slowly fading in and out of it.

"Melina, speak to me!" Dave shouted

No response

Dave was worried after no response from Melina he decided to call 911

"911, what's your emergency?"The operator asked

"My girlfriend she passed out, She was throwing up earlier."Dave explained

"Has she had anything to eat or drink in the past couple of hours?"

"Yes, we ordered pizza and I gave her ginger ale. Do you think it is food poisoning?"Dave asked

"It could be, but young man until the paramedics arrive try to see if she will respond to you, don't move her and make sure you give her nothing else."The operator mentioned

"Yes ma'am."Dave responded

"Now what's the address?"The operator asked

Dave gave out Melina's address and phone number

"Okay, help is on the way."The operator commented

Dave hung up the phone and kept trying to keep Melina alert until the Paramedics arrived

10 mins later Melina was still in and out of it the paramedics arrived

"What seems to be the problem?" An EMT asked

"She passed out, I have been trying to keep her alert but it's not really working. She threw up a couple of times earlier."Dave explained

"Allright, let's see what we can do."Another EMT said

"Take her vitals and see if she cans respond." the EMT commented

"Hi, Melina can you hear me?"The EMT asked while checking Melina's pulse

Melina groaned

"She is semi alert we will keep trying in the ambulance. What's the vitals looking like?"The EMT asked

"No fever blood pressure is a little high."The female EMT stated

"Okay, let's get to the hospital."The EMT exclaimed

"Can I ride along please?"A worried Dave asked

"Sure."

As the paramedics got Melina onto the stretcher Dave reached for her hand and said "Everything is going to be okay." When Dave spoke those words Melina caressed his hand which showed a sign of her being more alert.

As the ambulance took off Melina groaned some more but finally managed to get some words out" I'm feeling a little better."

"That's good dear. Now we are almost there."The EMT said

Melina tried to get up but couldn't she then asked "Where is Dave?"

"I'm right here we're going to get you checked out okay love."Dave said assuring he wasn't going anywhere

At the hospital

A nurse walked up to the paramedics

"ALlrighty guys what seems to be the problem?"She asked in her Southern accent

"A 17 year female passed out her boyfriend called in saying that she threw up a few times earlier had some ginger ale to drink. Looked a little pale no sign of fever blood pressure was a little high when we checked it possible food poisoning."The male EMT explained

"Thanks guy I will handle it from here."The nurse declared

"Hi sweetheart my name is Rachel and I am going to be taking care of you. Let's get you into a room."

Melina became more alert by the minute "Thanks."

"Can I come with her?"Dave pleaded

"Are you Family?"Rachel asked

"No, I'm her boyfriend."Dave commented

"I'm sorry Hun but policy is Family members only unless there is no family. "Rachel said explaining to the rules to a worried Dave

"Please, let him stay with me."Melina cried

Rachel looked over at Dave then at Melina and her heart melted "Allright here is what I'm going to do. Let me get you settled in then Dave can come on back, after I call your parents.

"Thank you."Melina said

Rachel took Dave over to the waiting room then put Melina in a room. And called her parents. Since Melina has already been to the Hospital before her name and everything was already in the system Rachel just get some forms that had questions she had to ask Melina.

"Now, Melina you look like you are getting your color back. So can you tell me what happened today?"Rachel asked

"Well I had wrestling practice today felt a little dizzy so I went home. Me and my boyfriend ordered pizza I felt sick threw up a couple of times then felt like passing out and here I am."Melina explained

"Hmm, have you been feeling dizzy before this?"Rachel asked

"Yeah for the past month, I think it's because I have been so stressed out."Melina explained

"Okay, thrown up before this?"Rachel asked

"Nope."Melina responded

"Hmm okay, well I'm going to go give this information to the doctor but before I do that lets get some fluids in you."Rachel said as she added in the finishing touches on her Form

"Are my Parent's coming?"Melina wondered

"I called them and your mom said they will be here soon."Rachel explained

"Can Dave come back now?"Melina asked

"Sure thing let me go get him."Rachel said

Dave came in shortly after Rachel left

He gave Melina a soft hug" You look a lot better!"

"Yeah, I'm just really thirsty now."Melina muttered

"You really scared me, please don't do that again!"Dave cried

"I promise I won't. Honestly I think I worked too hard."Melina said

"I've told you before to take it easy but sometimes you can be so stubborn."Dave exclaimed

Melina sighed "I know it's just that if I don't work so hard how I can be the best?"

"You are the best to me. I just want to see you happy and healthy okay so plus learn to tone it down a notch."Dave demanded

"I'll try."Melina muttered

Melina's parents come in

"Hey, what did you do to my daughter?"Melina's Father Bruce yelled

"My baby what happened? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there tonight "Melina's mother Maria

"Nothing I swear."Melina shouted

"Mami, Papa! It's nothing I swear calmete! We just had pizza I threw up. Everything is fine."Melina said

"Oh well don't scare us like that. Your mother the whole time on the road was screaming" MY baby it's your fault my baby is sick!"Bruce said

The doctor came in "Hi everyone, I'm Dr. Mead do you guys mind stepping out so I can ask Melina a quick question?"

"We are her parents you can ask in front of us."Maria stated

"I'll leave."Dave said as he got up from the chair

"Dave no its fine, go ahead doctor I have nothing to hide."Melina declared

"Okay, well you said you have been feeling dizzy and threw up for the past month? Dr. Mead said

"Yeah why."Melina wondered

"Have you gotten any cramps in your stomach?"Dr. Mead asked

"Once last month again I ask why?'Melina asked with a little bit of worry in her voice

"Well have you and Dave been sexually active?" Dr Mead asked

"Oh god! Bruce shouted

"Wait a minute doctor are you saying my mija is pregnant?'Maria cried

Dave's face turned white as a ghost

"Hahahah okay Doc. Jokes over this is not funny."Melina exclaimed

"I'm not joking."Dr Mead assured

"You have to be, I can't be Pregnant! I have school, I have a life a good boyfriend and I want to be a Wwe diva! Now once more say you are joking!"Melina cried

"I am sorry but I am not, Your blood results and symptoms point to it all to pregnancy"Dr. Mead explained

"Melina, how could you!"Maria sobbed

"I am sorry if this creates any tension but I'm doing my job. I have to take a call a nurse will come in and take you to ultrasound then I will write up your take home orders."Dr Mead commented

"I need to leave. I'll see you at home."Bruce said

"No!, We are a family we are not going home we deal with this now."Maria exclaimed

Rachel came back in "Hi Melina I'm here to take you back to ultrasound... I heard the news! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I guess."She muttered

Rachel took Melina back leaving Dave and her parents in the room

"This is your fault, You work all day you don't give her enough attention."Maria screamed

"I have to work all day so we can afford our lifestyle do you think it's easy? Why do you work all day if you had stayed home instead of wanting to be an independent woman she wouldn't be pregnant!" she doesn't need her father all the time she needs a stay at home mother not some work mom!"Bruce shouted back

Dave was still in shock he was still sinking in all of this information Melina was pregnant what were they going to do how would his parents react.

"David! How could you? We trusted you with her. Say something?'"Maria said

"I don't know what to say. This is a shocker to me as well. We just have to take it one day at a time! "Dave uttered

Back in the ultrasound room

"You look unhappy."Rachel said as she applied the gel on Melina's stomach

Melina shivered as Rachel put the gel on "I'm confused I don't think I can be a parent I have goals and dreams."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I mean everyone has dreams but that's life you know." She said as she rubbed the gel around on Melina's belly to get a look at the baby

"It's a lot to take in I don't think I am up for this challenge."Melina commented

"I think you will be okay didn't you notice any signs?"Rachel wondered

"No, I just thought it was all just stress" Melina said as she turned her head away from the screen

"That's common. Anyways by the looks of things you are 3 months pregnant! Don't you wanna look?"

" No, not now. I am just thinking about what I do now?"Melina commented

"Well, we are done for now I'm going to take you back to your room we will get you checked out and then you go and make your appointment."Rachel said as she wiped off the gel

"Okay."Melina said

They head back

"Take care Melina and whatever happens you will be okay "Rachel said as she gave Melina a hug

"Melina, what now?" Dave asked

"She can't get rid of it it's against our religion." Bruce said adding in his two cents about the situation

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked

"I don't know just yet."Melina commented

"What about school?"Bruce asked

"I will go until I can't anymore then do online."Melina mentioned

"And wrestling practice."Maria asked

"I'll figure something out I mean I can still do some things right?"Melina said

"What about us? Are we okay? Can we handle this? We need to start planning stuff out."Dave said as he entwined his fingers with Melina's

Melina was starting to get annoyed everyone was bombarding her with questions when finally she exploded

"Okay! Everyone enough! ,Look this may be hormones talking but listen! Mama Papa I'm pregnant okay it's not your fault its mine and Dave's! Just because you two were there doesn't mean anything. We need to work on being a family so let's do that! I'm not giving up my life or goals I am going to plan it all out! Dave we will figure this out." Melina shouted

"Fine then, I'll be in the car waiting I have a meeting in New York tomorrow." Bruce commented

Her mother Sighed" We need to work on this."

"Say something Dave "Melina said

"Is this really happening? What are we going to do how can I tell my family?'Dave asked

"Okay look., Yes this is really happening. Don't worry about telling your family right now okay. I'm young we are young who knows if this is really what we want?'Melina stated

"What are you saying? I have to tell my family?"Dave said

"I am just thinking about our options I mean we still can be together we will go through this whole we are having a baby together but I am not 100 percent sure If I want a baby?."Melina commented

"Are you talking adoption? So early on? I mean come on Melina think about it first!"Dave exclaimed

"I am!, I am just looking into all my options I am really confused right now okay like I said I have a life and I don't know if I want it to really change?"Melina said

Melina's mom comes back into the room "come on Melina let's get you checked out and head home."

"Look we can talk more we have a long road ahead of us but for right now let's not tell your parents or friends. And let's consider all our options."Melina said

"Fine, I'll try."Dave muttered

"I love you."Melina said as she leaned over to give Dave a kiss

"I love you too."Dave said as he kissed Melina back

"Don't worry we will figure it all out."Melina said as they exited the room.

Okay folks that the end of this Chapter What a dramatic chapter! What will Dave and Melina do? Can you feel the family tension in the air? A bunch of craziness eh? I hope you all liked this one up next will be John and Ashley's point of view in the story A baby story!


End file.
